The Half Blood Prince
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Mid-HBP. Quand un nom, un pseudonyme tourne légèrement à l'obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Mid-HBP. Quand un nom, un pseudonyme tourne légèrement à l'obsession.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : idée qui m'est venue après avoir revu «Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé» avant-hier soir ^^

Note 2 : j'ai, normalement, réglé les petites problèmes de présentations. Excusez-moi pour le désagrément.

XXXXX

_***The* Half Blood Prince. **_

XXXX

The Half Blood Prince.

Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Depuis que Ginny avait annoncé à qui appartenait ce foutu livre de potions, Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'être, à son tour, obsédée avec, non pas le contenu mais le propriétaire.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

De toutes ses années à Poudlard ce nom n 'avait jamais été prononcé, à se demander s'il existait vraiment. Bien sûr qu'il devait s'agir d'un pseudonyme, elle en était maintenant persuadée.

Et l'une des choses à savoir sur Hermione Granger c'était que lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête rien ou presque ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et plus exactement vers les archives de l'école.

En plus de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de mettre à jour un mystère, elle dût admettre que le rush d'adrénaline était également dût au fait que ce qu'elle faisait été déconseillé au mieux ou défendu au pire.

Elle n'était pas vraiment *pour* aller à l'encontre des règles imposées par l'école mais dans ce cas bien précis elle *devait* les contourner. C'était une question de savoir et de connaissances. Inutile de dire que ça lui était presque vital.

Elle arrivait à bout du deuxième registre et toujours aucun nom l'interpellant.

Elle soupira tout en prenant celui des années 1970-1980 et repartie à la chasse au nom de famille.

Remarquant un «Prince» sur une ligne, elle allait poursuivre quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Miss Granger. Curieux de vous trouver i ci.

Aie.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire une embardée alors qu'elle relevait les yeux sur son professeur de potions.

-Professeur Snape !

Il arqua un sourcil moqueur.

-Oui ? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Elle referma l'ouvrage mais laissa son index marquer la page et sorti la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-J'ai l'autorisation d'être là ! Mme Pince me l'a donné.

-De ça je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, seule vous pouvez prendre soin de ses livres adorés…. Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes dans cette partie -là de la bibliothèque, à feuilleter…

Il pencha la tête, voulant déterminer quel était le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-…. Le registre des élèves des années 70 /80 ? Granger qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça !?

-Rien Monsieur !

Il grogna, impatient.

-«Rien» ce n'est jamais bon dans votre bouche. …. Alors ? J'attends Miss !

Soupirant lentement, elle lâcha.

-Je recherche un nom.

Il l'observa fixement.

-De toute évidence Miss Granger.

Elle rougit se trouvant maintenant stupide.

-Ce nom, quel est-il ? Et pourquoi le recherchez-vous ?

Se disant que la situation pouvait être bien pire, il aurait pu déjà lui mettre une heure de retenue, elle essaya de s'expliquer.

-C'est à cause d'Harry Monsieur.

Il roula les yeux.

-Evidemment, c'était à prévoir.

-Il a ce livre et il devient obsédé avec et je trouve ça dangereux.

Ses instincts lui dictèrent d'aller au-delà de ses rancœurs envers Potter, il se força donc à lui demander.

-Quel est ce livre ?

-Un livre de potions. Celui des études avancées.

Le cœur de Snape rata un battement. Ce n 'était pas bon du tout ça.

-Et quel nom recherchez-vous exactement ?

Elle détourna les yeux une seconde.

-C'est écrit que le livre appartient au *Prince de Sang-Mêlé* Monsieur.

Merde !

Ce n'était _**pas**_ vraisemblable. Il n'avait pas laissé ce fichu manuel ici. Et pourtant…

Hermione prit peur en voyant son professeur devenir livide, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire.

-Professeur !?

Il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, énonçant clairement.

-Envoyez moi Potter et son _***livre***_ Miss Granger. Tout de suite.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Furieusement il tonna.

-Ne posez pas de questions Granger ! Faites juste ce que l'on vous demande pour une fois !

Une idée presque folle germa alors dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Et si…

Sans faire attention aux risques elle se lança.

-Vous le connaissez Monsieur ?

Dans un rictus il claqua.

-On peut dire ça comme ça ! Maintenant allez me chercher Potter !

Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, ayant trouvé la seule explication logique que son savant cerveau avait pu trouver.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, elle bafouilla.

-Ce *Prince de Sang-Mêlé* c'est vous Monsieur. Ça explique pourquoi Harry arrive parfaitement à faire ce qu'on lui demande sans suivre les consignes…..

Elle le dévisagea un peu plus encore.

-Mais je pensais… Vous êtes à la tête des Slytherins, je pensais….

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avant de répondre.

-On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait que vous arrêtiez de penser Granger !?

-Mais….

Il la toisa et une espèce de communication s'installa alors.

-Dépêchez-vous de m'amener Potter maintenant ! Et pas un mot. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Elle hocha la tête, trop préoccupée par l'information qu'elle venait de découvrir pour ne serait-ce que penser la dévoiler.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne Monsieur. Je vous le promets.

Elle sorti de la bibliothèque pratiquement en courant, voulant attraper Harry le plus rapidement possible.

Elle était un petit peu inquiète pour ce qui allait se passer pour son meilleur ami mais son esprit, au moins, était apaisé.

Elle avait pu venir à bout de sa question obsédante. Et tant pis si maintenant ce n'était plus *une* question mais plusieurs qui la tiraillaient.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Blupou, Zeugma, Hermystic, Artemis-Isil et Aesalys.

Note : un second chapitre m'a été demandé, donc le voici lol en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

XXXXX

Elle était seule dans la salle commune depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, même si elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, trop occupée à relire ses notes sur son dernier cours d'Arithmancie, elle releva la tête, lorsqu'une silhouette lui fit de l'ombre.

-Harry !

Son meilleur ami la dévisagea un instant avant de pratiquement lui jeter le livre sur les genoux.

-Tiens !

Elle prit l'ouvrage et le retourna, surprise.

-Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? Je pensais…

-Tu demanderas à _**Snape**_ pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir son livre alors que toi si !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard furieux avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Le regard encore tourné vers la place laissée vacante, elle traça inconsciemment les lettres qui faisaient le titre de l'ouvrage.

_***Il***_ lui avait confié _**son**_ livre…. Pourquoi ?

Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce elle remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau seule et vu l'heure tardive ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Se calant alors plus confortablement dans le sofa, elle se décida à ouvrir le livre que, jusqu'à présent, on lui avait défendu de voir.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise mêlée d'excitation à la vue de tous ces textes et consignes modifiés.

Elle ne sût pas précisément le temps qu'elle avait passé à lire mais au bout d'un moment elle sortit un carnet et commença à recopier très scrupuleusement les instructions du jeune Snape.

Elle ne serait pas Harry. Elle ne se cramponnerait pas à ce livre comme si sa vie en dépendait mais elle ne passerait pas à côté des nouvelles connaissances qu'il lui apportait.

Voyant qu'il était près d'une heure du matin, elle décida de s'arrêter là et d'aller se coucher.

/

-Harry. …. Harry !

-Quoi ?!

Elle se figea en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours remonté contre elle.

Le prenant à l'écart, elle soupira puis essaya de diffuser la tension.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en possession de ce livre Harry mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi il t'attirait tant.

-Tu l'as lu ?!

Hermione leva un sourcil, ce qui fit rire Harry.

-Evidemment que tu l'as lu.

Elle fût soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait plus l'air fâché.

-Je vais lui rendre.

-T'es folle !

-Non, mais j'ai déjà pris des notes.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues du jeune homme, honteux de ne pas y avoir également pensé.

-Fais pas cette tête ! Tu pourras toujours les regarder si tu veux mais tu dois travailler quand même tout seul.

Exaspéré, il lui répondit en souriant.

-Oui maman !

Elle lui claqua le bras.

-C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça.

-Je sais.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, elle lui posa la question qui la démangeait depuis la veille.

-Alors ? Vous avez parlé de quoi avec le professeur Snape ?

Il s'esclaffa.

-*Parler* n'est pas le bon terme. J'ai écouté pendant que lui vociférait le mécontentement qu'il a à mon égard.

-Oh.

Voyant qu'elle voulait en savoir d'avantage, il continua.

-Il m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais dû avoir accès à son livre. Que j'avais de la _**chance**_ qu'il ne soit plus professeur de potions et avec un regard sarcastique et orgueilleux il m'a dit qu'il avait enfin réussi à m'apprendre quelque chose et que pour cela il a fallu que je ne sache pas d'où venait les connaissances et que ça en disait assez long sur ma personnalité.

-Oh. Enfin tu reconnaîtras qu'il n'a pas vraiment tord là-dessus.

Il lui sourit quoiqu'un peu grognon.

-Peut-être… Bon on va finir par être en retard si ça continue….

Elle le laissa prendre de l'avance puis fini par le suivre.

/

La fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal approchait à grands pas et Hermione ne s'était toujours pas décidée sur la marche à suivre.

Elle avait le manuel de Snape depuis deux jours et avait tout recopié scrupuleusement, elle était d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait lui retourner son livre maintenant mais plus les minutes défilèrent et moins l'empressement de rendre son bien à son professeur se fit connaitre.

Une des choses qui n'avait pas changé entre l'année précédente et la nouvelle, c'était l'enthousiasme des élèves à quitter la salle de classe et très vite elle n'eût plus d'autre choix que celui de parler à Snape.

-Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce qui vous obliger à rester ici ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et regarda dans la direction de son professeur. Il lui tournait le dos.

-J'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient et je crois que je devrais vous le rendre.

Il eût un rictus.

-Ah. Votre soif immodérée de connaissances aurait-elle atteint sa limite !?

Elle rougit instantanément devant le regard moqueur de l'homme en noir.

-Non Monsieur.

-Donc j'imagine que vous avez tout recopié au propre.

Elle leva sur lui des yeux étonnés.

-Oui.

Il l'examina longuement avant de tendre la main, paume vers le haut.

Comprenant qu'il voulait à présent récupérer le livre, elle s'avança doucement et le lui remit mais ne pût cacher sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir confier ?

-C'est une question que je me suis posé au cours de ces deux derniers jours Miss Granger.

Elle se renfrogna quelque peu.

-Vous saviez déjà qui en était son propriétaire. Vous m'avez donné votre parole. Vous êtes une élève assidue.

Elle parut surprise.

-Vous voulez que j'aide Harry !?

Il releva un sourcil ironique.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit cela.

Rougissant à nouveau, elle détourna les yeux.

-Mr Potter et moi-même avons passé un accord. S'il se souvient de ce qu'il a lu, il a l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Dans le cas contraire, il devra faire avec les consignes de mon collègue.

Elle ne se permit aucun commentaire à propos du ton dédaigneux qu'il avait en parlant de Slughorn.

-Mais vous savez parfaitement que…

-Je _**sais**_ oui. Donc si jamais vous l'aidez avec un petit peu trop de zèle j'en serai informé…

-Je ne….

-Oui ?! Vous réservez ce traitement de faveur uniquement à Longbottom alors ?

Elle se fustigea d'être une nouvelle fois prise en faute.

-C'est ce que je pensais. …. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

-Quoi ?

Il lui indiqua le livre d'un mouvement de la tête et elle prit ça comme une porte de sortie.

-Non Professeur, ce sera tout.

Prenant rapidement ses affaires elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Miss Granger ! J'ai toujours accès à vos notes. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas très sûre de savoir de quoi il parlait au juste. Si c'était de la notation ou des notes qu'elle prenait. Ou même s'il parlait d'elle seule ou s'il incluait Harry.

Mettant sa confusion de côté, elle esquissa un début de sourire.

-Je n'oublierai pas Monsieur. Au revoir.

C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir eu une réelle conversation avec lui pour la première fois et en même temps elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait une conversation dans la conversation.

Curieux.

Haussant les épaules, elle se contenta de savoir que l'exceptionnel talent de Severus Snape en matière de Potions ne serait pas perdu.

XXXXX


End file.
